


beside you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's in one direction and louis is his busy girlfriend and they don't have much time left together until they have to go their separate ways again so they make the best of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey,” he says quietly, reaching out and brushing through her long, straight hair. “I know we’ve not got that much time left but ‘m pretty sure we can do a lot in these last hours.” He dips down and kisses the top of her head and as he leans back a bit, she arches her neck up and searches his eyes before pressing their lips together.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	beside you

**Author's Note:**

> [whips head to the side] YES! this is very much inspired by the 5SOS song 'beside you.' sue me.
> 
> anyways, this is real self-indulgent and it's awfully fluffy because i was having a lot of feelings and there is a ton of kissing okay and it's my second time writing het smut so i hope it's fine.
> 
> disclaimer: i don't wish that louis was a girl. this' just for kicks and if louis was a girl my dreams of sucking his dick would completely be shattered. i do not want that aye.
> 
> [[what i imagine cisgirl!louis to look like]](http://partyinthepark.tumblr.com/post/58530012811/eleanor-and-cisgirl-louis-tho)

\---

Harry lets out a small sigh of content as he shuffles deeper into the blankets, hand wriggling under his pillow. He can feel the warm sunlight streaming into the bedroom and it spreads across his back, leaving him feeling heavy and content in the sheets.

He’s about to fall back into sleep when he feels a small hand tickle under the hem of his soft, worn sleep shirt and his eyes snap open, peering directly into the person right in front of him.

He’ll have to admit, big blue eyes framed by long, thick lashes isn’t really a bad thing to wake up to.

“Hey, babe,” he mumbles, reaching out and wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist to pull her in closer. She _harrumphs_ and snuggles close into him, folding her arms against his chest. He thinks that now that he has his lover close he’ll be able to scrounge a little bit more sleep but then she’s kissing his neck and moving her arm away again, back to the hem of his shirt. His eyes open again; half-way this time and he meets her own hooded eyes, smirking slightly as her little hand moves under the waistband of his pyjamas and then boxers.

“Harry,” she whines, and he smooth’s his hands down her curvy back to give a cheeky squeeze to one arse cheek, “get up.”

He leans in and kisses her nose, sliding his hands from her arse and under the thick gray sweater she’s wearing (that belongs to him, mind you). He lets out a noise of delight at the realization that she’s not wearing pants, and he brings one hand down to thumb at the waistband of her panties. “Why?”

Her breathing hitches as he slides his thumb under the elastic and pulls it before letting it snap back. “Because I- because we don’t have much time left together-“ and she whines as the hand under her sweater moves close to her breast- “and _hurry_ , you bloody _tease_.”

He smiles and then looks up, pressing his lips against hers. She makes a pleased noise and kisses him back and for a while, it’s just that- sweet, gentle kissing until Harry’s prodding her cherry lips apart with his tongue and lapping into her hot mouth messily, groaning as she palms over the crotch of his pyjamas.

Soon he’s sprawled on his back and watching as she slowly rocks back and forth on his cock, sweater sliding down one slim shoulder, tangling their fingers together with a small pout. He tries to frown but it’s hard when her cunt is tight and pulsing around him and he feels so fucking good. He grips her hand tighter, though, brings it up to his neck and presses his lips to her knuckles lightly. She smiles a bit then, but then her well-groomed eyebrows knit together again and he collects himself best he can before rasping out “what’s wrong, babe?”

She looks down at him and he pushes his hips up (he couldn’t hold it, sue him), causing her to moan before bringing a hand up and clamping it over her mouth. He makes a _tsk_ and reaches up to pry her hand away, furrowing his brows. “Love?”

“It’s just- it’s just that,” she says, chewing on her bottom lip. He doesn’t say anything, just waits for her to continue and she does. “We don’t have much time together anymore, and it’s- sorta frustrating me.”

Harry breaks into a smile and winds his fingers through hers again. “But soon we’ve got the premiere of our movie, right? In a few weeks? Of course you’re coming with me because Zayn’s bringing Perrie and Liam’s bringing Sophia.”

“And Niall?”

“His brother, I think. You know how it is.”

She seems to smile a bit after he says that and he feels his heart ache at how bad he loves seeing her smile. It’s slightly ridiculous. “And then you’ve got your Burberry show, right? I’m coming with you to _that_ , of course.”

She smiles and looks to the side, as if remembering something. “You stole the show last year, didn’t you? Looked so fucking handsome, God.”

He startles as she dips down to kiss him lightly; presses their lips together before dragging her teeth over his bottom lip as she works her hips a bit faster now. He moans into her mouth and she smiles against him, mumbling “I love you.”

He reciprocates it, and they fuck under the sunlight in the soft sheets. It’s all a bit perfect.

\---

A bit later, when they’ve finally managed to slide out from underneath the warm blankets with giddy smiles Harry pads into the kitchen, rubbing one hand down the back of his neck and yawning, eyes squeezing shut. He scratches the skin above the waistband of his boxers, fingers dipping beside his V-line and he opens one eye to see Louis standing near the stove already (she’s inanely active during the mornings and Harry sometimes is confused but always decides to not over-think lest she stop making him tea), spilling a bottle of distilled water into the shiny kettle and humming what sounds suspiciously like a One Direction song. She’s still draped in Harry’s sweater and his heart swells.

“’M makin’ tea so s’your job to make breakfast,” she says as he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. “I’m craving something oily, please.”

“Your wish is my command, darling,” he drawls, fingers sliding under her shirt again and lightly tickling her belly. She giggles and twitches in his arms, some water splashing onto the counter. “How do eggs sound?”

“I suppose they’ll have to make do,” she muffles between small bits of laughter. “Not much else you can get that’s oily this early, huh.”

“Mmm.” He moves back and her strung body lilts down, hands flitting back to the stove. He grabs a frying pan from the hanging rack above the island and flips it over once, smirking as she rolls her eyes before placing it on the stove beside her. He glances down at her to see her hands stilled, and his eyebrows furrow before he sighs and frowns as it dawns on him.

“Hey,” he says quietly, reaching out and brushing through her long, straight hair. “I know we’ve not got that much time left but ‘m pretty sure we can do a lot in these last hours.” He dips down and kisses the top of her head and as he leans back a bit, she arches her neck up and searches his eyes before pressing their lips together.

Her lashes flutter shut against his cheek as their lips slot together neatly, noses brushing a little. He cups her cheek with a hand, using his other to grip her waist and pull her in closer. Their chests press flush against each other’s and they snog heatedly before pulling back for air, cheeks warm and light red, eyes glazed. Their breath puffs against the other’s lips and their fingers slip through, gripping tight at the prospect of leaving each other again.

\---

The whole day is spent lazily; after eating breakfast, they go and sit on the balcony with extra mugs of tea and a pack of digestive cookies, Louis snuggling onto his lap as soon as he laid down on the lounger. They’d talked for hours; about how they’d keep in contact just like before, Harry wishing her luck with the release of the Autumn Fashion Lines and she wishing him luck with the rest of his tour all while feeding each other cookies and slowly sipping tea with their pinkies up mockingly.

After that they toddle back inside and tumble onto the couch where they open up the telly to some reruns on the golden-oldies-sort-of channel, which they ignore to continue on with kissing each other’s mouths raw. Then they make some supper, singing loudly to the songs emanating from the television which they tuned to the music channel’s before leaving to the kitchen. It’s a sort of cliché-thing,  Louis chopping vegetables as Harry makes the broth on the stove sizzle loudly and snapping towels at each other every once in a while as they dry off knives to use later on.

They sit next to each other at the dinner table, playing footsies nonchalantly while peeking at the other between forkfuls and getting slightly buzzed with a few glasses of alcohol. It all makes for a grand ending of dumping their dishes into the kitchen before Harry picks Louis up, waiting a second for her to wrap her legs round his waist before making his way to the bedroom, mouthing at her neck hotly as her fingers wind into his hair before he’s sinking his teeth into the delicate skin.

They end up on the bed unceremoniously, Harry shuffling over Louis and bracing himself atop her as she wriggles onto her back comfortably. She meets his eyes after a second and she tugs him down then; wraps her arms around his thick neck and brings their mouths together for the umpteenth time that day. Harry hums happily as she kisses him once before licking into his mouth, fingers gently tugging on his curls. He thinks he really, _really_ loves kissing her.

Her thighs tighten round his waist then and he brings one hand down to palm over her center through the panties, feeling her chest rise quicker at that.

He pulls back from the lip-lock, looking down at her before smiling and she furrows her elegant eyebrows, gasping out as he begins to move down her body, trailing his pursed lips down from her neck to her collarbones before the thick sweater covers her up. He grunts and slides an arm underneath her to have her back levitate above the bed. He grips the hem of the sweater and then tugs it up over her shoulders, watching as she shudders when the cool air of the flat hits her warm skin. Her breasts appear and he rolls his bottom lip into his mouth before setting her back on the bed and continuing his kissing; right from the middle dip of her collarbones and down between her breasts, squeezing one before flicking a nipple with his  thumb. She moans then and her arms come back, hands finding their place back in his hair.

He goes down, lips placing open-mouthed kisses everywhere; to the idle spaces of her ribs and over her navel and the softness of her small tummy. She whines as his chin nudges over the hem of her panties and he smiles against her warm skin before sitting back on his haunches. She watches as he strips off his shirt and then he’s only in his boxers then, just like earlier in the day. He then gets back down and grips the upper of her thighs, gently prying them apart and moving in between them. She lets out a content sigh as he slides his index finger under the waistband of the knickers and pulls them down, over the softest part of her thighs and down, down over her ankles and then to the floor. He watches her blush under the dim light of the moon streaming in and smiles softly before moving down.

He gets on his chest and holds her thighs apart, nosing at the soft give near the her hip before brushing his lips down. He leans in then and kisses over her clit, letting out a quiet groan. She’s really fucking wet; probably from a day of their relentless back-and-forth teasing as well as the promise of tonight and his lower stomach coils. He doesn’t think she sees it coming but then he gets to it quickly so he can get inside her; presses just his tongue out flat and licks at her clit, her thighs jolting and hitching up, nearly caging him in between them. He hums contently and sucks two fingers into his mouth, soaking them with his saliva before pulling them out and wriggling his finger inside before pressing his tongue in as well.

She gasps audibly and he begins to lick at her clit lightly as his finger pulls out and curls back in with a second as well, and he begins to twist them around at the same time he licks at her clit, not doing anything other than lapping at it in long, broad strokes and her hips jolt and her fingers tighten in his hair as she whines for more because she’s so _close_.

His fingers fuck into her relentlessly, feeling the slick heat and he begins to flick his tongue against her quickly until she’s bucking her his down onto his face, moaning prettily and his cock is fucking throbbing inside his boxers, thick and he rubs it on the bed for some friction, sucking her clit in between his thick lips and pursing around them for suction and that seems to be it because then she’s shuddering and arching off the bed, body spasming as she comes with a whimper.

He idly traces his fingers around inside her slick cunt until she’s pressing her foot into his back tiredly and he removes them, drawing away from between her legs. She’s watching as he wipes his shiny mouth and chin with the back of his hand before grinning down at her, receiving a sated grin back. He reaches the hand down and under the waistband of his boxers, using his other hand and pulling them off and onto the floor. He wraps a hand around his erection and thumbs over the slit but her foot is back on his thigh, nudging him and he looks at her curiously, receiving a glazed gaze from his lover.

“No,” she slurs, sitting up on her elbows and wriggling her hips a bit, “c’mon, Haz, fuck me now.”

He curses then, gripping the base of his cock and he strokes himself once before bracing himself over her again and nudging the head of himself between her folds and he searches out her lips as he slowly slides in. She’s soft and pliant underneath him, arms round his neck again as they kiss and she’s not usually like this, not agreeable and whiny, likes to get Harry on his back and ride his face as he tries hard to lap at her to make her feel good, pinning his wrists to the bed as she rubs her wetness over his cock as it leaks against his navel and he pants and hitches up for her and she _loves_ using his lovely set of fingers to get herself off, directing him to press in just so until she’s shivering and rubbing on them as she comes and as much as he _adores_ her using him for her pleasure he also loves this; loves her all wanting and he feels a bit numb at the fact that it’s because they won’t be seeing each other for a while and she wants so much from him but he tries to ignore it as he pushes in, feeling her hot and tight and wet around him, holding him in.

“G- God, Lou, I love you so fucking much,” he pants, grinding his hips in slow, tight circles and Louis cries out, holding him down so close he feels her soft breasts press up against his hard chest, “you’re so fuckin’ beautiful ‘nd-“ she cuts him off by kissing him again, their tongues meeting messily and it’s desperate this time over, no matter how hard he doesn’t want it to be.

“I- I love you too, Haz, so bad,” she mumbles, her fingers tightening on his shoulders, “so much.” She shudders, clenching her eyes hard as he pulls out a bit before fucking back in slowly, and it goes like that, lips hovering over the others as he begins to fuck in her in a slightly- steady rhythm, and he’s gotten good at this, gotten good at not crushing her and he takes one hand away and reaches down to lightly press on her belly button, to which her eyes flutter open and she moans prettily, her hips rocking down to meet his. He drags his hand over her body, palming over her hairless mound before moving lower and running his fingers over where his cock slips into her cunt, drags them there and he pants against her open lips feverishly, rubbing over her once, twice and feeling her flutter around him before she’s coming again, body wracking over with a weak moan and her fingers press divots into his shoulder, whispering in a fucked-out voice “c’mon, love, want to feel you fill me up.”

It’s then that he realizes he’s not wearing a condom and the idea makes his body feel hot enough to push his hips up into her once more and still, coming inside her. She makes a small, pleased noise, and it makes him want to kiss her again, so he does just because she’s in his arms right now and he can.

She clings to him as he slowly pulls out and he doesn’t mind, really, holding her close as he rolls down and onto his back. She ends up half on-top of him, half beside him and it’s not the first time this’s happened and he hopes it’s not the last.

He kisses her damp temple as his hands run up and down her back, fingers brushing into the dip of her back. It’s one of his favourite parts of her and he loves watching it arch obscenely as she gets on her hands and knees, arm underneath herself as she pushes back onto her fingers in front of him. His body flushes at the memory but then she’s shifting beside him, looking up.

“Babe?” he asks, voice husky and he blinks a bit, to get the sleep out of himself. She smiles.

“S’nothing, really.” She leans in and kisses him softly, then. “You’re just so cute.”

He pouts. “Not cute, no, manly and hand _some_.”

She snorts and he whines, poking her soft stomach and watching it contract a bit underneath his fingers. “Watch it, love.”

She smiles at him again and reaches up to card a hand through his damp hair. “Mmm.” She’s quiet then and he hums contently as the pads of her fingers rub through his hair gently. “You’re all of that ‘nd more, babe.”

End.


End file.
